


Birthmark

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [28]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve and Billy, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, Unexpected homebirth, fluffy cuteness, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy’s life with their three daughters and new baby or well babies.One-shot based on the song Birthmark by the band Your Friendly Neighborhood.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 10





	Birthmark

Today was like any other day in the Harrington-Hargrove household. All five members were up either racing around to get ready for school or work. 

Steve was stationed in the kitchen making four lunches for his wonderful family. Three of those lunches are for his three beautiful girls while the other, packed with extra love, for his sweet husband of ten years. 

Ten years. 

It’s hard to believe that that much time has gone by and it feels like their first had just been born. Surely, she was an accident but never a mistake considering they were both still teenagers. At just eighteen and seventeen years old, Steve and Billy were definitely not ready to have a baby, they were just babies themselves. But they knew they had found their soulmates and weren’t gonna let this tiny creature they created out of love go live with another family. 

Nine months later, Scarlett Elizabeth was born and changed their lives forever. They had to stay in Hawkins for another year to get themselves some money saved before making the big move to California, which was their dream. 

Shortly after Scarlett was born, Billy had proposed, and well of course Steve said yes. They got married two years later, after enjoying a long engagement and well two years after they got married, Larkin was born. She’s what Billy called his little bear cub. All she wanted was her daddy and no one else. She was a sassy little baby, even at just days old, she fussed every time Steve tried to breastfeed her because he wasn’t her daddy. Billy would have her attached to him every single day when he was home and not at school. He’d do his projects and assignments with her asleep on his chest or curled up next to him as she got older. He never minded though because that was his little bear cub, and still is. 

Now with Indie, she was the only planned baby. They’d been married for four years and were stable enough where they felt comfortable to have another baby. It didn’t take very long to try for her since Steve was very fertile, clearly from the other two being conceived. But when they found out he was pregnant with another girl, Billy had felt defeated knowing he wasn’t gonna get a son like he had hoped. But Billy wouldn’t change a single thing about it. 

Working at one the top law firms in the city got them their fabulous penthouse apartment in Los Angeles. Plus it allowed Steve to work from home since Billy was their main source of income, Steve was still able to provide more than maternally to their family. 

Those three girls that will carry on the Harrington-Hargrove legacy are the oldest, Scarlett, at twelve. Their middle child, Larkin, who’s eight. And their youngest, Indie, coming in at six. All three girls means the world to both Steve and Billy, even the one currently residing in Steve’s very pregnant belly. 

Yep. They’re expecting their fourth and final baby, another girl. They weren’t gonna try for a fourth because they were fine with their three girls but Steve thought they should try for the little boy they’ve wanted so they decided to spend a weekend away from their work and the girls and conceived their fourth child.

However, they found out they’re having yet another girl. Billy was a bit upset when the pink confetti covered them but was happy nonetheless to be adding another princess to their family. So now at eight and a half months pregnant, Steve was ready to have this baby and get his slim figure back once and for all. As much as he loved being able to carry his children, he still missed being slim and not having extra baby fat from his three pregnancies.

But what can you do? 

Anyway, while finishing up with the lunches, he glances up at the clock on the stove and groans at how early it was. 

**7:45AM**

Beauty rest isn’t completed until at least 9:30AM, but that’s what being a mom is all about. Sacrificing pretty much everything for your kids. Steve’s not complaining though. He’s happily married and is about to have four daughters, he has a pretty amazing life. 

Not long after, he could hear his children coming down the stairs sounding like a full stampede. He wasn’t sure how three young girls could make that much noise. 

“Hi mom.” Scarlett says, taking her lunch, and the small breakfast Steve put out for his girls which was a granola bar and yogurt. “Love you.” She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the door. 

Larkin was next, doing the same thing as her sister, grabbing her food, kissing her mother goodbye, then going to wait for their father. 

Then little Indie came by and swiped her lunch in a flash without saying a word to Steve. His motherly instincts kicked in right away before she made a beeline for the door. 

“Freeze!” He says firmly. 

Indie knew she was caught and slowly backed into the kitchen, trying to hide the candy bar from him. 

He takes it from her tiny eyes with a smirk, “Nice try young lady. You need something nutritious for breakfast, not straight sugar.” He tells her, handing her a granola bar and yogurt. 

“Sorry mommy.” 

“It’s okay.” He says, grabbing her cheeks. “Have a good day at school. I love you.” He kisses her nose and pats her bum. 

“Love you too.” 

Billy then came around the corner, finishing up his tie, and to this day, Steve still gets butterflies every time he sees his husband. 

He grabs his lunch and hands it to him along with the travel coffee mug and a protein bar. 

“You spoil me.” Billy says. 

Steve smiles into a kiss, arms wrapped around Billy’s neck, baby belly pushing against his torso. Billy’s free hand rests on Steve’s bump as he feels their little one kick. 

“Have a good day at work.” 

“I will because I’ll be thinking about coming back home to you, my gorgeous boy.” 

“Ooh, kinky.” Steve raises his eyebrows and Billy giggles at his husband’s actions. “Go before you’re late.” 

Billy smacks their lips together once more before saying a quick ‘I love you’ and heading out the door with his girls. 

Steve shook his head hearing his husband talk to their girls just outside the door as they walked to the elevators. 

He cleaned up his mess, put everything away, then went back to his room to rest before having to work in a few hours. 

**\---**

Throughout the day, Steve worked on projects for the company and attended virtual meetings with his boss and other colleagues. He started to get contractions around 1:30 and thought nothing of it because he knows when he’s in labor and it wasn’t time yet so he ignored it. 

Well, it was now 4:15 and he was still having contractions. 

Billy came home with the girls after their day at school and work. He found his husband situated in the tub, soaking in a warm and lavender infused bath.

Steve’s been trying to ease his pains and the warm water seemed to be helping but not as much as he hoped. He kept having such bad cramps and was starting to get uncomfortable.

Billy made sure his girls were good with doing their homework then made his way back to the bathroom where his husband was working through the pain. 

Once Billy stepped into their white marbled bathroom, he closed the door behind him and sat on the toilet, eyes focused on his husband. 

Steve's face contorted as another contraction came and he gripped the sides of the tub, whining out a bit. 

“Babe, I really think we should head to the hospital if you’re still having contractions.” 

“No.” Steve breathed out. “T-They’re just B-Braxton Hicks….Ow.” 

“Are you sure?” 

He frantically nods and licks his lips, sighing through his nose. 

While Steve stayed in the tub, Billy took the chance to go change into something more comfortable than came back when Steve said he was ready to get out. Billy brought a towel back in for his husband and set it on the counter so he could help Steve from the tub. 

Steve grabbed onto his husband’s hands and was pulled up from the draining water. He stepped out of the tub and as soon as both feet were on the ground, his knees buckled and Billy had to react quickly to catch him. Steve yelps out in pain and drops to his knees, screaming. 

“Oh my god! She’s coming!” Steve says, hastily . 

“What?! What do you mean she’s coming?!” Billy asks, sheer panic in his voice. 

“S-She’s co-OW!” Steve replied with a groan then went quiet and Billy knew exactly what he was doing. “I-I’m….p-pushing.” 

“Oh my god! Okay! Um!” Billy had to think for a second. His mind was all jumbled and his heart was racing as his husband was about to give birth of their bathroom floor. 

“Scarlett! Scarlett! Come here please!” He shouts to his oldest. He gathers as many towels as he can find and gets down next to his husband setting them up around him on the floor. 

“Yeah dad?” Scarlett pokes her head in and can see her parents in a way she never wants to remember. 

“Scar, mommy’s having the baby okay? I need you to make sure your sisters do not come back here under any circumstance, alright?” She nods listening to her father. “My phone is on the bed and I need you to call 911 and have them come right away. I’m gonna stay here and help mommy.” 

“Okay dad.” She says, voice laden with fear. Of course she didn’t want anything to happen to her mom and he sounded like he was dying. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Billy tells her, cupping her face in his hand. “This is normal when a baby comes. I’m gonna take care of him, you just take care of your sister and call for help.” 

“I will daddy.” She says. 

Billy kisses her cheek then turns back around to his husband. 

“Ugh Billy! I feel her head!” Steve moans and was swaying his hips from side to side before steadying himself to push. 

“Push if you have to, baby. I’m ready to catch her.” Billy was as nervous as can be, but tried to not show it in front of his husband. His hands were shaking so he took some deep breaths to ready himself for the baby. 

Steve sinks back and gives a great big push, bringing the baby’s head out more. It didn’t take long for her head to fully crown and Steve to scream from the burning that was stuck at his entrance. 

Very lightly, Billy stretched the skin around her head to give her some room as Steve pushed. 

Her head soon popped out and Billy got a towel ready in his hands. 

“One more push, love and she’ll be here. Just one more.” 

Steve waits for his contraction and pushes down hard, using all the energy he could to get her out. 

She rushes out into Billy’s hands lying limp and just a tad blue. 

“She’s out honey. I got her.” Billy stammers as tears welled in his eyes. “I got her, Steve. She’s blue.” He tells his husband. 

As he tries to catch his breath, Steve very carefully turns around since she was still attached to him and her cord wasn’t very long so he didn’t want to pull on it. 

“Gimme her.” He breathlessly advises and holds his hands out, while sitting back against the tub.

Billy hands him the baby and Steve brings her to his bare chest rubbing her back profusely while talking to her. 

“Come on baby girl. Come on.” He encouraged, now patting her back and switching between the two. “Come on honey.” Continuing to do so, she still was moving. “Come on baby girl. You can do it.” He then pinches her cord and she coughs, slowly coming to life. “There you are, sweetheart.” He smiles as she lets out a very watery cry. “You got some stuff stuck inside you, huh?” He looks at her, watching her struggle to breathe. 

“Billy, get me the bulb syringe please?” 

Billy nods and goes into one of the drawers pulling out the blue sucking device. He hands it to his husband and lets Steve clear their daughter’s airways. 

Once he suctioned all the stuff out, she shrieked and turned a healthy shade of pink. 

Billy then gets Steve’s phone that he hadn’t seen before as it was left on the far side of the sink, and calls his doctor. 

“Hi Doctor Sawyer, it’s Billy.” 

“Billy, yes, hi! Everything okay?” She asks through the phone. 

“Well, Steve just gave birth in our bathroom and-” 

“Oh my god! Is he okay? Have you guys called for an ambulance?” 

“Yes our daughter did and yeah he’s fine.” 

“Good, good. How’s the baby? Is she alright?” She asks. 

“She’s crying, she’s pink, her eyes are open, and she’s alert.” Steve tells her. “She also had some stuff in her throat so I suctioned it out but she’s very alert and is looking okay so far.” 

“Alright, well I’m at my shift at LA Pres so I’ll know when you’re brought in, okay? Call me if anything changes.” 

“We will, thank you.” 

“No problem. See you soon.” 

After their call, there’s a knock on the bathroom door so Billy went to answer it. He opens the door just a little bit in case it was Larkin or Indie, but it was Scarlett. 

“Did mommy have the baby?” She asks. “We could hear him scream from out there. Is he okay?” 

“Yes he’s fine and yes he did have the baby. Did you call for the paramedics?” 

“Yeah. They should be here soon.” 

“Alright well when they get here let them in, okay?” 

“Okay daddy.” She says and leaves them alone once more. 

He then sits with his husband in the bathroom who is now holding their calm daughter in his arms and against his chest. 

“She came pretty fast don’t you think?” Steve asks while rubbing his daughter’s slimy back, giving her a few kisses on her head here and there. 

“Yeah. Who would’ve thought this morning we’d be having our baby tonight?” 

Ten minutes went by and they were still waiting for the paramedics. Their baby girl had her eyes open and was currently nursing from her mommy. 

As Steve was feeding his daughter, he started to get contractions again thinking it was the placenta needing the come out. 

He hisses from the insane amount of pressure that he was feeling down there, more than usual. He spread his legs just enough for Billy to look and what he saw caused his jaw to drop. 

Another dark head was emerging and Steve had no idea there was a second baby. 

“Uh, honey, there’s another one.” 

“Another one what?! Aggh! Another baby?!” 

“Yeah. You’re about to have another baby. It’s twins! Twins Steve!” Billy beams. 

“Help me now and celebrate later.” Steve exclaimed and was pushing already. “Oh god this baby has a huge head!” 

“Push babe!” 

“I’m trying!” Steve held onto his daughter with one arm then reached his other hand and gripped the shelf beside him as he pushed. 

“I know you are, baby. You’re doing great. Here comes the head.” 

Steve continued to push and would stop when he knew he couldn’t hang on much longer but kept going just the same. It was his mission to get this baby out.

After five, excessive, rounds of pushing Billy gave one tug to free the baby from it’s mother. Steve laid back against the tub again now empty of babies and tiredly looked down at his husband through heavy eyes. 

Billy’s holding the bloody baby in his hands with a great big smile on his face. Tears slowly streaming down his cheeks, Billy looks up, meeting his husband’s gaze. 

“It’s a boy.” He announces with a slight whimper in his voice. “I have a son.” He was in complete disbelief, holding  _ his _ son. 

Billy is so happy and kisses Steve after he places the baby onto Steve’s chest next to his sister. 

The paramedics arrive and help Steve with the babies then Billy walks with them to the front door. 

Billy grabs onto Steve’s hand as they are about to head out. 

“Stay with the girls.” Steve tells him. “We’ll be okay. I’ll see you there later.” 

“Okay.” 

Billy leans in and presses their lips together, leaving their kiss lingering for a few long seconds. 

“I love you.” Billy exhales as they pull away. 

“I love you too.” Steve smiles and holds his babies in the warmth blankets as they’re taken out of the apartment. 

Billy watches Steve leave then goes back inside to make some phone calls, informing their families all that’s going on. 

Afterwards, he quickly cleans up the bathroom then Max goes to their apartment to watch the girls and he heads to the hospital to see his husband and his new babies. 

**\---**

When Billy arrives at the hospital, he makes his way to the front desk and patiently waits for the lady to finish the phone call she was on. Once she did that, she smiled up at him and folded her hands together. 

“How may I help you?” 

“Yes, my husband was brought in by ambulance with two newborns. His name is Steve Harrington-Hargrove and his date of birth is 04-24-94.” 

“Alright, let’s see where he is.” She turns and types away on her computer. She makes a few clicks then looks back towards Billy. “He’s on the tenth floor in room 1004. May I have your name if you wish to be staying with Mister Harrington-Hargrove?” 

“Sure it’s William Harrington-Hargrove.” 

“Thank you.” 

She prints off his hospital bracelet and puts it around his wrist. 

“You’re all set. Oh and congrats on the babies.” 

“Thanks.” He smiles and walks around the desk to the main elevators.

While waiting, he looks down at his bracelet and smiles when he sees two ‘Baby Harrington-Hargrove’ written on it. His babies who were still nameless, but still held a very significant meaning being on this bracelet. 

He arrives on the tenth floor and walks down the hall, searching for Steve’s room. When he finds it, he smiles knowing just inside was his husband with his two beautiful babies. 

He lightly knocks and hears a faint “Come in.” He pushes down the small handle and opens the door, stepping into Steve’s room. 

Steve smiles from where he was on the bed, holding both sleeping babies in his arms. He was dressed in a thin navy blue robe, his hair in its usual style just not as tamed, and slight bags under his eyes but Billy thought he was at his most beautiful like this. 

He goes over to the edge of Steve’s bed and sits on the thin mattress, staring at the babies. 

“Wow. They’re so beautiful.” He whispers, keeping his eyes on them. “Just like their mommy.” 

“We have two more babies Billy. Can you believe it?” 

“No I can’t.” Billy says. “But you did and you were so great babe. You amaze me every time you do it and bring a new life into the world.” 

Steve tears up at his husband’s words and sniffles, glancing down at his babies. 

“I feel bad we didn’t even know about him. He was just hiding behind his sister. You were just being shy huh buddy?” Their son lets out the cutest little noise, making both parents smile at him. “Do you want to hold him?” Steve asks. 

“Can I?” 

“Of course.” 

Steve then presses a gentle kiss to his son’s head before handing him over. 

“You’re gonna go see your daddy baby boy.” He tells him and Billy carefully takes his son into his arms, cradling him close to his body. 

Billy’s in such awe that he finally has a son and cries as he properly holds his baby boy, waiting a lifetime for this moment. 

“Hi bud, I’m your daddy.” Billy sniffles and more tears fill his eyes. “God you and your sister are so perfect. I love you both so much.” 

Billy looks up at Steve and they lean towards each other, giving one another a kiss. 

“Thank you for finally giving me a son and another beautiful baby girl. They’re perfect Steve.” 

Steve just smiles and the two sit in a comfortable silence with their babies. 

**\---**

It was much later and Max stopped by with the girls. 

The three of them ran over to Steve’s bed while Max was hugging Billy who thanked her for bringing them. The girls were very interested in both babies, unaware that they were getting a little brother which was as much a shock to them as it was to their parents. 

“Oh my gosh.” Max walks to the bed with Billy and ogles at her new niece and nephew. “Look at them, aww they’re so precious.

“Mommy you had two babies?” Indie asks, eyes wide and full of wonder. 

“Yep. Mommy had two babies. Crazy isn’t it?” 

All three of them nod at their mother. 

“They’re beautiful, you guys. Congratulations.” Max smiles and gives Steve a light hug and kiss. “I’ll leave you two to settle in with your new babes. Call me if you need anything or want me to take the girls tonight.” 

“We will. Thanks for watching them.” Steve says. 

“No problem. Bye guys.” 

She waves to her nieces and nephew then leaves the room. 

“So,” Scarlett starts turning back to her mom. “What are their names?” 

“Well daddy and I each picked a name.” Steve grins and eyes his husband. “Your sister’s name is Elliette Lane Harrington-Hargrove.” 

“And your brother’s name is Ellison Kayde Harrington-Hargrove.” 

“Aww they’re both little Ellie’s.” Larkin comments with a smile spread across her face. 

“Yeah, both Ellie’s. But your brother will probably stick with Ellison and Elliette can be called Ellie, okay?” 

“Okay mommy.” 

“Can we hold them?” Scarlett asks. 

“Sure. Grab a seat and I’ll have daddy give one to you.” 

She listens to her mother and pulls a chair close to the bed, Larkin doing the same as they wait for Billy to hand them a baby. 

Now the family of seven are enjoying this special moment together with the newest members of the family. Steve and Billy share another kiss together then hands the babies to Scarlett and Larkin to hold while Indie makes herself a spot in her daddy’s lap, admiring the babies with her family. 


End file.
